Pipelines may be mounted aboveground, belowground, or a combination of the two. One way of mounting pipelines aboveground is through the use of a pipe roller assembly. A pipe roller assembly may be mounted to a pipeline and a mounting surface and holds the pipeline in position. The pipe roller assembly allows for some movement of the pipeline along the axis of the pipeline due to, for example, expansion and contraction of the pipeline or seismic events.